Yullen month Fluff
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: Ini adalah fic buat Yullen Month yang sangat telat. Entry 1: Silent. Terkadang ada sesuatu yang tidak harus dikatakan, melainkan ditunjukan dengan gerak dan perilaku. Itulah hubungan Kanda dan Allen. Yullen


**Yah semuanya, satu lagi fanfic bahasa Indonesia dari saya. Fanfic ini adalah fic untuk Yullen month yang saya sudah sangat terlambat dalam mengikuti... tetapi, saya akan berjuang dan mengupdate semua ficnya.**

**Disclaimer: Semua chara milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei, saya cuman minjam doank**

**Kalau ada kesalahan ketik, eja dsbg, mohon maklum... karena bahasa Indonesia saya memang kurang bagus XD**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Silent

Bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya, menyinari bumi dengan cahaya keperakan yang indah dan membawakan perasaan damai bagi siapapun yang melihat. Pesta di Dark Order telah selesai, segala jenis kebisingan telah tergantikan dengan suara halus dengkuran dan suara nyanyian cinta para jangkrik jantan yang memanggil betinanya.

Seorang exorcist muda, dengan rambut seputih salju dan wajah pucat yang akan terlihat indah dan antik di saat tersinari oleh cahaya rembulan, berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan setapak di dalam hutan yang hampir terlupakan oleh semua orang.

Ia mendesah panjang selagi menyeka keringat yang menghujani wajahnya. Ya, Allen Walker –seorang exorcist remaja dari Dark Order yang memiliki guru bak setan bernama Cross Marian- tersesat di dalam hutan. Pada malam hari. Tanpa siapapun.

Allen tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi, terutama setelah ia diberikan minumn oleh Lavi yang berwajah sedikit merah dan berbicara dengan gaya yang aneh. Dan di saat ia telah tersadar, ia telah terkapar sendirian di tengah hutan. Terkadang Allen ingin menangisi nasibnya sendiri, mungkin ia memang benar terlahir sial.

Tetapi di saat Allen sedang berjalan di dalam lubang pikirannya yang tanpa dasar itu, ia merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya dan lalu ia tersenyum ringan. Ia melepaskan jubah exorcistnya, ingin merasakan hawa sejuk di malam hari menerpa tubuhnya secara langsung.

Ia berjalan, dan tidak lama kemudian, ia tiba di bagian hutan yang aneh. Di situ tidak terdapat pohon yang rimbun, melinkan sebuah danau besar dengan sebuah pulau kecil di tengahnya. Entah mengapa, Allen memiliki keinginan untuk segera pergi ke tempat itu. Ia melihat ke sekitar, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk pergi ke tengah pulau itu, dan matanya mendapati sesuatu. Sebuah sampan.

Remaja itu segera berjalan ke arah sampan itu dan lalu melemparkan jubah exorcistnya ke dalam dan ia mendorong sampan tersebut agar masuk ke dalam air. Ia mendayung perlahan, menikmati pemandangan yang ia lihat sembari membayangkan apa yang bisa ia temukan di seberang danau itu.

Di saat Allen sampai, ia tidak mengambil jubahnya, melainkan ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon besar dan lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia mendesah nyaman, apa yang terjadi – perang dengan Earl, Noah, Akuma, The 14th- terasa tidak nyata di mata seorang Allen Walker.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling ketika mendengar suara dari sebuah semak-semak di dekatnya. Matanya menjadi tajam dan ia telah bersiap untuk mengaktifkan innocencenya, Crown Clown. Ketika ita melihat sepasang mata hitam gelam memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah yang seolah-olah ia tidak senang dengan keberadaan exorcist kecil itu. Kanda.

Allen berdesah lega, ia lalu tersenyum kecil kepada Kanda –teman sesama exorcistnya yang entah kenapa tidak perna bisa diajak akur.

"Oi, Moyashi. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Kanda hanya berdiri saja, memandang jauh ke seberang pulau. Allen tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya terus tersenyum kecil dan lalu memukulkan tangannya ke gundukan tanah di sebelah tempat yang ia duduki, sebagai tanda bahwa Allen ingin agar lelaki Jepang itu duduk disebelahnya.

Kanda tidak berkutik, tidak mengatakan apapun yang buruk ataupun menyakitkan hati. Ia hanya memandang dengan wajah bosan sebelum ia juga merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk di samping Allen. Mereka berdua tidak berkata satu sama lain. Merasa nyaman hanya dengan duduk berdekatan saja sudah cukup.

Allen tahu, bahwa sebenarnya selam ini ia memiliki perasaan 'cinta' kepada Kanda meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya dan samurai berhati dingin itupun tahu perasaannya tanpa ia harus berbiacara. Allen sudah cukup bahagia, hanya bisa berduaan bersama kanda ataupun mendengar suara dan melihat wajahnya pun sudah cukup. Karena, ia adalah exorcist. Dan ia telah mengerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk menolong jiwa-jiwa menderita yang tertahan di dalam sebuah mesin tempur ciptaan Earl, Akuma. Karena itu, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan cinta.

Di lain pihak, Kanda juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia telah mengetahui perasaan moya-Allen sejak dahulu. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Karena perasaan tidak dapat membantuk di dalam perang yang entah sampai kapan akan berkelanjutan dan perasaan merupakan kelemahan terbesar bagi manusia. Dan memiliki hubungan dengan sesama rekan tidak akan bisa membantu sama sekali. Memang, ia tertarik kepada Allen –tetapi ia tidak akan mengakuinya, karena ia adalah Yuu Kanda dan Yuu Kanda tidak merasa tertarik- tetapi itu hanyalah perasaan ketertarikan belaka. Tidak lebih.

"Kanda!" Suara itu terdengar samar di dalam kepalanya. "Kanda!" Sekali lagi ia mendengar suara itu, dan ia mengalihkan perhatiannya –yang awalnya tertuju kepada ujung bagian pulau itu- kepada remaja yang duduk di sampingnya, sedang tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Kemari!" Dan sebelum Kanda bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk menjawab, Allen telah dengan paksa menggenggam tangan Kanda dan lalu menariknya.

Kunang-kunang.

Satu kata yang terbekas di dalam kepala Kanda di saat ia melihat pemangdangan di depannya. Allen, masih tersenyum seperti biasanya itu menarik Kanda lagi, kali ini ke arah sebuah pohon besar. Allen duduk dan lalu menarik Kanda agar ia duduk di sampingnya lagi. Kanda mendesah, tetapi ia tidak memiliki hati –memang dia tidak memiliki hati- untuk mengatakan tidak kepada Allen yang memandangnya melalui sepasang mata perak itu dengan penuh harap terpancarkan. Dan pada akhirnya, Kanda pun duduk.

Allen tersenyum dan tersenyum selagi ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia memberitahukan tempat ini kepada Lenalee dan Lavi selagi sekali-sekali ia melirik ke arah Kanda yang tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali.

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak mereka berdua duduk bersebelah-sebelahan seperti itu, dan pasti sekarang telah larut malam. Kanda, berusaha untuk menahan kantuknya, melihat ke arah Allen yang ternyata matanya sudah terpejam dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kanda telah menggunakan bahu samurai berhati dingin itu sebagai bantal pribadi. Kanda memperhatikan seluruh wajah Allen, segala lekak-lekuk wajah dan keindahannya. Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah keinginan untuk membuat remaja itu menjadi miliknya saja.

Kanda yang tidak pernah kehilangan kendalinya di saat seperti apapun juga, membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh perasaan yang saat ini dirasakannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah tidur Allen, dan lalu ia berhenti sejenak –bimbang apa ia harus melanjutkan atau tidak. Tetapi, setelah melihat wajah Allen lagi, Kanda menutup mata dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dan Allen. Bibir Allen terasa lembut dan manis, seperti rasa susu dan madu. Kanda memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut exorcist itu –ketika tanpa sengaja Allen membuka mulutnya- dan lalu menggerakan lidahnya ke sana ke mari, ingin merasakan seluruhnya. Tubuh mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat dan tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki berkebangsaan Jepang itu, tangan Allen telah bergerak dan menggenggam jaket exorcist Kanda, sendangkan ia sendiri memegang kedua sisi wajah Allen.

Pada akhirnya ciuman itu pun harus diakhiri, kedua orang itu terengah-engah karena kurang udara. Tetapi, mata Kanda terbelalak. Allen sedang memandanginya, wajah sedikit memerah dan berusaha untuk menghirup nafas, selagi matanya memandang langsung ke arah mata gelap milik lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Kanda yang mulai merasa bahwa tindakannya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, segera membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam ke arah sekawanan kunang-kunang –berharap bahwa mereka akan terbakar oleh api yang tidak jelas- yang masih bertebangan dengan riang, memancarkan cahaya indahnya.

Allen tersenyum, dan lalu ia meremas tangan Kanda dengan lembut, membuat tubuh lelaki itu tegang, tetapi segera melemaskan tubuhnya dan melakukan balik apa yang dilakukan oleh remaja berambut putih bak salju itu. Dan Allen, ia hanya tersenyum bahagia sebelum mendesah panjang dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang telah terasa berat kebahu Kanda dan pergi kembali ke alam mimpi untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam itu.

Keesokan harinya Allen terbangun di dalam kamarnya, dengan jaket exorcistnya telah terlipat dengan rapi di ujung kakinya. Di saat ia bangun, ia menyadari adanya kejanggalan di tangan kanannya itu. Sebuah gelang. Allen yang mengetahui apa maksud dan dari mana gelang itu berasal, memperhatikan benda itu seakan-akan gelang tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dan lalu pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan.

Ia melewati kanda di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke kantin.

Tidak ada orang yang akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi semalam, dan juga apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Bukan Lavi, Bukan Lenalee ataupun Komui dan Reever, dan tentu saja bukan Cross. Yang tahu, hanyalah mereka berdua. Sang remaja yang terkutuk dan seorang samurai berhati dingin. Dan dunia pun tidak akan tahu.

Dan, di saat Allen menyapa Lavi yang telah menunggu di depan kantin, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa pita merah yang selalu menghiasi leher remaja itu telah menghilang, dan sekarang terikat di dalam untaian rambut hitam panjang.

Dan dunia pun akan terdiam.

* * *

**Yah, sebegitu dululah... mohon maklum kalau fic ini tidak sesuai dengan temanya, karena saya juga bingung dan kehabisan ide. **

**Review, kritik, saran, spam juga di terima. XDD  
**


End file.
